thekingdomofiosfandomcom-20200214-history
House Bearclaw
''Ours is the Fury, these are the words of the Black Bear of Harrenhall, a vassal house to House Faroe, known for its fierce warriors and military commanders, and also for its ruthless and decisive politicians. House Bearclaw Is descended from House Black founded in the days of the kingdom of faroe by the noble warrior, Harren the Black, otherwise known as "The Builder" for his construction abilitys. Harren had been given control over the defense of the lands of High Lancre, and using the peculier Black stone of the valley, which is now known far and wide for its toughness, and enlisting the aid of all the best stonemasons in the kingdom, Harren would raise the Black Wall, which would stretch from one side of the pass to the other, and would become known as a true wonder of the First men. Using leftover materials from the construction of the Black Wall, Harren would build the seat on which his family would protect the pass from for the next thousand years, this 'seat' would become Harrenhall... Harrenhall is without doubt one of the greatest fortifications of the First men, and it is said that it is nigh impentratable, and that if a million men were to assault it, a million men would've been repelled, due to the clever and ingenious way the fortifications were built, a small force would be able to hold up against a much larger enemy force. The Bearclaws are in fact the second line of lords to rule over harrenhall, a decade before Elitiel the Enternals conquest of Ios, The noble Theign Helm "The Hammer" of Black, who died without a named heir, and control of the "Black Citadel" was contested between his Bastard Son, Sir Orys "the Bastard" of Bearclaw, and Helms nephew Harold, Orys was away on campaign when Helm died, and thus Harold was able to claim and garrison Harrenhall immediately, and when Orys returned, he was presented with a challenge, does he attack the impentrable Harrenhall, or surrender his claim to it? Orys chose neither, he instead left a forced to blockade Harrenhall, then preceded to burn all the food supplies to Harrenhall, turning the peasentry against Harold, eventully upon the arrival of several of Harolds allies, Orys retreated his army to Staghorn Valley, pursued closely by Harold and his allies, however Orys's army managed to ambush Harolds army at the riverbed, and in a battle forever after known as the Massacre of Staghorn, preceded to destroy much of Harolds army, with the two said to have met and dueled in single combat, with Orys killing his cousin Harold. Orys was soon legitimised by the Duke of Faroe, and by right of conquest claimed Harrenhall, the house being renamed House Bearclaw in his name. But now the Ancient and Noble house is seemingly close to extinction, with only Daren Bearclaw being the only trueblooded ancestor of Harren the Black, but now things seem to be turning up for the house, with the prospect of a marriage of Daren Bearclaw to Lady Snow, and the granting of the captured Earldom of Trymar to the familys territory will help bring the family back from near extinction. Members of the House: Harren the Black (founder, deceased) Helm "The Hammer" of House Black (Lord of Harrenhall, deceased) Sir Orys "The Bastard" of Bearclaw (famous family figure, deceased) Harold of House Black (nephew of Helm, slain by Orys) Bolvar Bearclaw (former patriarch, deceased) Earl Daren Bearclaw (current patriarch, alive) Sir Varen Bearclaw (brother to Daren, missing) Notable artifacts: ''Longclaw:'' This bastard sword, made of Arterian steel and captured from the corpse of a Arterian Man-at-arms by Orys Bearclaw 300 years ago, this blade has been passed from father to son for nearly 12 generations now, the blade is pattern-forged arterian steel, being incredibly strong and razor sharp, it can cut through most kinds of armor with ease, the crossguard is most likely not the original, and was probably constructed using Northmen smithing techniques out of Steel, on the front it is engraved with two bears, with the family motto "Ours is the fury" inlaid with gold trim, and on the reverse there is 11 sets of initials, the indication of all its previous wielders, the hilt is made out of some kind of material, and covered in black leather derived from Bearskin, and finally the hilt, again forged out of arterian steel, the hilt depicts a roaring bear. This blade is never far from Daren's, the current wielder of the blade, reach, and Daren has built a reputation as a fierce and ruthless warrior with this blade.'